godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancients
Ancients are a race of elemental golems that first appeared as mini-bosses in God of War (2018). God of War (2018) Ancients are called such because they have existed since the beginning of time, stated to be lingering parts of the primordial being Ymir. With the exception of the one in Alfheim, most Ancients dwell in Midgard, usually hidden in its landscapes thanks to having bodies of rock. Their bodies are composed entirely of rock and their respective element, consisting solely of a torso, a head, and limbs connected by a heart, lacking any sensory organs and having no mouth, thus are uncapable of speech. Regardless, they appear to be sentient creatures since they are aware of their surroundings and can engage in combat. It seems Ancients usually hibernate for centuries, awakening only when they are disturbed from their slumber. They also seem to be peaceful creatures, since they don't attack unless provoked. The Dwarves have a particular interest in the Ancients; a renown Dwarf alchemist known as Andvari saw them as potential beasts of burden and thus created a modification process that seemengly domesticated the soul of an Ancient, a process that unwillingly created the abominations known as Soul Eaters. Outside of Andvari, the Dwarven smiths Brok and Sindri are able to craft equipment with the harvested hearts of Ancients for Kratos. Powers and Abilities Being made of rock, the Ancients are sturdy creatures impervious to any damage, their singular weak spot being their heart, a heart that seems to be the energy source of the Ancients. The Ancients expose their heart when attacking, firing energy beams and rock projectiles charged with either ice or fire, but if Kratos manages to hit their heart, rocks fragments will fall off the Ancient, fragments that Kratos can throw back at them to cause them heavy damage. Known Ancients * Fire Ancient * Forest Ancient * Frost Ancient * Ice Ancient * Lava Ancient * Stone Ancient Gallery God of War_20180903181326.jpg God of War_20180903181411.jpg StoneAncient-CodexSketch.png|Ancient (Codex) Ancient_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept Art Ancient_Concept_Art_2.jpg Ancient_Concept_Art_3.jpg Ancient_Concept_Art_4.jpg Ancient_Concept_Art_5.jpg Ancient_Concept_Art_6.jpg Ancient_Concept_Art_7.jpg Ancient_Concept_Art_8.jpg Onyx_Ancient.jpg|Unused Black Onyx Version Ancient_3D_Model.jpg|3D Model Trivia * When stunned, Kratos will hurl himself at the Ancient and repeatedly hit or kick its heart. If its health drops enough, Kratos will punch its head and rip out its heart. The Soul Eaters and Soul Devourers share the same cinematic finisher. * While seemingly sentient, Ancients are the sole beings Atreus is uncapable of telephatically listening. * Ancients are the equivalent to the Stone Talos, Bronze Talos, Elemental Talos, Automaton, and Titan Minotaur from the previous series, as they are found slumbering and have elemental power. * Among the numerous Ancients that can be fought, only two are required to be fought in the main story. One is automatically awakened in Alfheim presumably from the fighting between Kratos and the Dark Elves while another one is deliberately provoked by Atreus while under the delusions of godhood during the second visit to the mines. Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Norse Monsters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Monsters Category:God of War (2018) Category:Bosses Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:Species Category:Alfheim Category:Helheim